mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Usagi-chan de Cue!!
is a heavily fanservice-themed manga and anime. It was published by Pink Pineapple and the anime only ran for three episodes. Plot summary Mikami Inaba was fighting a person from another school on her school's rooftop. As they fought, her friend Haru appeared. Seeing Mikami distracted, the man charged at her, causing both of them to break the nearby rabbit cages & fall off the roof. As Mikami fell, she desperately grabbed the rabbit. Suddenly, a flash of pink light appeared. Mikami fused with the rabbit, and gained another personality, called Mimika. Now, Mikami only appears when various people threaten her and her friends. Otherwise, she takes on the form of the innocent, happy-go-lucky Mimika. She gains an incredibly voluptuous body, including an unfeasibly huge bosom. The story continues with the plot of an evil organization trying to uncover the power that causes merging. Characters Protagonists ;Matogi Haru: :The main male lead of the series. A high school boy who took care of Mimika when she was a rabbit, and takes care of her after she and Mikami merge. He is childhood friends with Miku. ;Mizuki Miku: : :Haru's lifelong friend who has a crush on him. Since she was with Haru when Mimika and Mikami merged, she is immune to the effects of her ears. She gets incredibly jealous of Mimika, and tries to get Haru to notice her own, substantial bust. ;Inaba Mikami: :The toughest fighter in the school until she merged with Mimika. She has long, dark brown hair, red eyes and a buxom figure. After the merge, she only appears when there is danger, albeit with black rabbit ears. Her rabbit-eared form wears similar gloves to Mimika's, though Mikami's are black. ;Mimika: :Once a rabbit, she merged with Mikami and became the dominant personality. She is incredibly outgoing and carefree. She is also in love with Haru, and showers him with affection whenever possible, sometimes going beyond the bounds of common decency. Her ears are capable of sending out signals that tell most people she is human and that her presence is normal, allowing her to integrate herself into Haru's school with her classmates believing that she has always been there. :Though she has inherited Mikami's looks, she is easily distinguishable from Mikami as she has blonde hair, buckteeth and an even larger bust. She also wears white gloves, in contrast to Mikami's black gloves. Antagonists ;Chou: :A man who has merged with a dog and is part of some unknown evil organization. His headband changes every time it is shown. He brought Dekao to fight Mikami before she merged. He can change between human form and dog form. ;Dekao: :A fighter that fell off the roof of school, while fighting Mikami in the first episode. He was remade as a cyborg with rockets and increased strength. ;Nekoi Koshka: : :A golden-eyed cat-girl, her name is taken from the Russian word for cat. She can also emit special signals, it is unclear if they work on Haru, Miku, and Mimika. Like Mimika, she joins Haru's class. ;Boss: :The head of the organization, he is only seen as someone with an abnormally large head. ;The Organization: :A mysterious force with the initials SP or PS. They are trying to harness the power of merging. External links * Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Anime OVAs Category:Pink Pineapple es:Usagi-chan de Cue!! ja:うさぎちゃんでCue!!